Green Lantern: Earth's Warrior -- The Trembling Way, Parts 1-3
by Trey Strain
Summary: The solar system of Apokoplis is being pulled into a black hole, and the Green Lantern Corps must evacuate the inhabitants to a new world.


GREEN LANTERN: EARTH'S WARRIOR #1

THE TREMBLING WAY, PART 1 OF 4

PAGE ONE

SPLASH: It's night on Oa. A green beam is shooting up from the Central Power Battery, into space The view is from the base of the CPB looking up, to emphasize the structure's immensity.

1\. VOICE FROM THE CENTRAL POWER BATTERY: This is the Central Power Battery. I have detected the imminent destruction of a planet that supports intelligent life My programming obligates me to save its inhabitants by evacuating them to another world. The doomed planet is Apokolips. Ten Green Lanterns will supervise the inhabitants' evacuation. For all of you who won't take part in the operation, this message is for informational purposes.

PAGE TWO

PANEL 1: It's the middle of the night on Earth. The CPB's voice coming from his ring has awakened GUY GARDNER, who had been asleep in bed and is sitting up, groggy

1\. VOICE FROM GUY'S RING: The star that Apokolips orbits will soon be pulled into a black hole. I didn't detect the threat until it was almost too late to save the population. There are only hours to spare.

Caption: Guy Gardner, on Earth.

PANEL 2: ARISIA is flying across the night sky over an urban landscape on Graxos IV, wearing her GLC uniform.

3\. VOICE FROM ARISIA'S RING: To refresh your memories: There are two ways I may carry out these operations. The first would involve my setting up two gateways on the planet. Each would be about thirteen hundred feet across. I would send a continuous stream of evacuees through each portal until the intelligent beings have been rescued

CAPTION: Arisia Rrab, on Graxos IV.

PANEL 3: BOODIKKA is standing in a typically arid area of her planet, Bellatrix, looking off toward a city. She shouldn't look like the recent "hottie" version. She isn't fat, but is big and strong looking. Her clothing shouldn't be revealing; instead she should be dressed to fight, as in her earlier depictions. We should see Bellatrix's established three-moon system above, and the city's structures should have the domed look we've seen in the past.

**Note to the colorist: As previously established, the buildings should be dominated by browns and greens, and the sky should be reddish on the horizon, fading into purple above that.**

3\. VOICE FROM BOODIKKA'S RING. If I carry out the evacuation by that method, only the intelligent species would be saved. No pets, livestock, wildlife or zoo animals would go. The inhabitants would be allowed to take nothing except the clothes they're wearing.

CAPTION: Boodikka, on Bellatrix.

PANEL 4: CHASELON is floating above a landscape on Barrio III. There is vegetation below him with crystalline structures, marked by straight lines.

**Note to the colorist: There is no chlorophyll in these plants, so everything is whitish and diamond-looking like Chaselon.

4\. VOICE FROM CHASELON'S RING: If I use the other possible method of evacuation, selected cities and everything in them would be transported to a new world or worlds.

CAPTION: Chaselon, on Barrio III.

PANEL 5. TOMAR RE is looking out from a large window in a high-rise across a futuristic cityscape of Xudar. He needs to look more imposing and fierce than he has in the past, powerfully built.

**Note to the colorist: As established during the Silver Age, Xuda's structures are dominated by reds and yellows.

5: VOICE FROM TOMAR RE'S RING: In either case, I would provide for the inhabitants' needs only until they can fend for themselves in their new home. After that I would leave them to develop their civilization as they had before.

CAPTION: Tomar Re, on Xuda.

PANEL 6: SALAAK is in his home on Slyggia, vacuuming the carpet. The place should be elaborately decorated, in keeping with Salaak's fastidious personality.

6\. VOICE FROM SALAAK'S RING: As always, please remember that I'm not an independent agent. I can do only what the Guardians programmed me long ago to do. I can make no deviations from my programming..

CAPTION: Salaak, on Slyggia.

PAGE THREE

PANEL 1: RAMEY HOLL is flying over a landscape of gigantic flowers.

1\. VOICE FROM RAMEY HOLL'S RING: A squadron of ten Green Lanterns will go to Apokolips to see that nothing hampers the evacuation. The rulers of Apokolips know about the Green Lantern Corps and are hostile toward it, and they possess the means to cause disruptions to the operation,

CAPTION: Ramey Holl, on Papilliox.

PANEL 2: KREON is standing behind the battlement of a tall fortress, looking out across a rural tableau that is dotted by a few similar fortresses.

2\. VOICE FROM KREON'S RING: Because of this threat, I am immediately rendering all energy-driven artifacts on Apokolips inoperative.

CAPTION: Kreon, on Tebris.

PANEL 3: KILOWOG is sitting in a garden, in a lush tropical setting.

3\. VOICE FROM KILOWOG'S RING: The Green Lantern who I'm placing in charge of the operations is Kilowog. He is to divide the ten Lanterns into two teams of five, and will serve on one team. The ten will report to Oa before going on to Apokolips.

CAPTION: KIlowog, on Bolovax Vi.

PANEL 4. RAKER is standing among an outcrop of boulders in a darkened landscape of Apokolips, with the usual structures and flames in the background The view of Raker is from a distance.

4\. VOICE FROM RAKER'S RING: The Green Lantern who has jurisdiction over Apokolips is Raker Qarrigat. He will supervise the second team. He will choose which planet the evacuees will be sent to, subject to my approval. If he finds it necessary, he may split the refugees among different worlds..

CAPTION: Raker Qarrigat, on Apokolips.

PANEL 5: This is the same view of Raker, except closer.

5\. VOICE FROM RAKER'S RING: Raker Qarrigat will also make the decision as to which of the two possible methods of evacuation I will use, either by the transporting of entire cities or by the transporting of individuals.

PANEL 6: Close on Raker's face. The increasingly closer views of him give a zoom-in effect. He's smiling.

6\. VOICE FROM RAKER'S RING: The following Green Lanterns are assigned to carry out the evacuation. Kilowog, Raker Qarrigat, Kreon, Ramey Holl, Salaak, Tomar Re, Chaselon, Boodikka, Arisia Rrab and Guy Gardner. Those ten Lanterns will report to Oa immediately.

PAGE FOUR

PANEL 1: Guy is now wearing his GLC uniform and is in his bathroom brushing his teeth.

1\. GUY (thinking): I don't think that thing has ever called me while I was awake.

PANEL 2: Guy is at his dresser, brushing his hair and gazing down at Sinestro's yellow ring in an opened drawer of the dresser.

2 GUY (aloud, to the ring): Watch this place for me while I'm gone.

PANEL 3: Guy is recording a message on his cell phone.

3\. GUY: I'll be out of town for a while, helping some friends move their residence. I'll call you back when I can.

PANEL 4: Guy is looking down at the cell phone, which is sitting on his dresser and is plugged in.

4\. GUY (thinking): I'll be shocked if we can do this without a calamity or two.

PANEL 5 Guy is flying through space with Earth in the background, speaking into his ring.

5\. GUY: Arisia, are you ready for this?

PANEL 6: Close on Guy's ring hand, A voice is coming from it.

6\. ARISIA'S VOICE: No, but let's do it.

PAGE FIVE

PANEL 1: Guy is flying through space with Arisa.

1\. ARISIA: I wish we could move the Hunger Dogs and the Dreggs to a new world and leave the rulers there to die.

PANEL 2: Favoring Guy

2\. GUy: If they can do anything to harm us while we're saving them, they'll do it.

PANEL 3: Close on Arisia.

3\. ARISIA: Do you think this could be a chance to free the Hunger Dogs and the Dreggs from Darkseid?

PANEL 4: Favoring Guy.

6\. GUY: The way I understood it, Raker can send them to separate planets if he wants to.

7\. ARISIA: That's almost too much to hope for.

PANEL 5: Close on Guy.

8\. GUY: I gave up hope for Apokolips long ago.

PANEL 6: Two-shot on Guy and Arisia.

8\. ARISIA: I wonder why the Central Power Battery didn't evacuate Krypton.

9\. GUY: Its exploding was a freak occurrence that it didn't foresee.

PAGE SIX

PANEL 1: A giant hologram of Raker in the sky is addressing a vast crowd on Apokolips. The reader's view is too distant for the members of the crowd to be made out.

1: RAKER: To the beings of Apokolips who until now have contemptuously been called Hunger Dogs and Dreggs: The hour of your deliverance is at hand.

PANEL 2: A close, slightly elevated view of the crowd. It's full of wretched HUNGER DOGS and DREGGS. Raker is off-panel. The Hunger Dogs need to look in a way that lives up to their name - they're undernourished, The women and children among them should look especially dirty, ill-clad and underfed.

2\. RAKER: Nothing will be transported with you, not even anything in your pockets. But I doubt you'd want to keep any mementos of this accursed world where you've had to live.

PANEL 3: A view of other Hunger Dogs, who are looking up raptly.

3\. RAKER: You're going to live New Genesis, where you'll want for nothing. The rulers of New Genesis are already preparing for your arrival. You'll never be able to leave there, but you won't want to.

PANEL 4: A view of the Dreggs, who of course don't know what's happening.

4\. RAKER: The Highfather of New Genesis has given assurances that those who have been called Dreggs can be rehabilitated, and their minds restored.

PANEL 5: On Raker's hologram.

5\. RAKER: Best of all. Darkseid will never trouble you again.

PANEL 6: A view of more Hunger Dogs, who are now smiling.

6\. RAKER: Meanwhile, you so-called Hunger Dogs might want to start thinking of a more fitting name to call yourselves. You no longer have to answer to that.

PAGE SEVEN

PANEL 1. DARKSEID, HIS FAMILY AND HIS LIEUTENANTS are standing on the grounds of his palace looking up at Raker's hologram. Behind them is a mass of Parademons.

1\. RAKER: To those who have long ruled this wretched planet, my message will not be so welcome. You're finished here.

PANEL 2. The same view of the crowd, but closer. Raker is off-panel.

2\. RAKER: The world I'm sending you to, I'm naming Perdition. There are plants there for you to eat, but no animals for you to mistreat. You'll have no slaves to serve you and no industrial plant to build weapons. Life will be a struggle for you, but you can survive.

PANEL 3: On Darkseid's family.

3\. RAKER: You'll have no wealth, no power, and no one to abuse except each other.

PANEL 4: Close on Darkseid's face.

4\. RAKER (from off-panel): If it were up to me I'd leave you here to die, But the Green Lantern Corps is obligated to save you. Know now though that you can never leave Perdition. If you try to do that, you'll die. You'll be bound to it for the rest of your lives.

PANEL 5: On Raker's hologram.

5\. RAKER: The evacuation will begin shortly. Prepare yourselves.

PANEL 6. Darkseid's family is looking toward him as if seeking guidance, and he's gazing up at Raker, who is off-panel.

Silent panel.

PAGE EIGHT

PANEL 1: On Oa, Guy, Kilowog, Boodikka, Chaselon and Tomar Re are looking up at Raker in person, who had been standing atop the Central Power Battery and is now starting to fly toward the ground.

1, KILOWOG: That was a great speech,

2\. TOMAR RE: I never thought I'd live to see this.

PANEL 2: Boodikka is moving toward Guy.

3\. BOODIKKA: So I got the imbecile Lantern in my group. Thank you very much, Kilowog.

: Oh, no.

PANEL 3: Favoring Guy

5\. GUY: Hey Boodikka, I heard when you were lying on a beach, Greenpeace tried to push you back in the water.

PANEL 4. Close on Boodikka, who is very angry,

6\. BOODIKKA: What does that mean? What are you talking about?

PANEL 5: Two shot on Guy and Boodikka.

7\. GUY: I bet when you back up, a beeper goes off.

8\. BOODIKKA: I don't know what that means either, but when this is over I'm going to rip your head off.

PANEL 6. Favoring Guy.

9\. GUY: Save some of that attitude for Darkseid. Make yourself useful.

PAGE NINE

PANEL 1: Raker is with his group, which is standing apart from Kilowog's group. In it are Arisia, Raney Holl, Salaak and Kreon. This view favors Ramey Holl

1\. RAMEY: How do you feel, Raker?

PANEL 2: On Raker's face.

2\. RAKER: It's beyond belief. But I know that the Hunger Dogs feel even better.

PANEL 3: Favoring Arisia.

3\. ARISIA: Sometimes the good really do win.

PANEL 4: Group view.

4\. RAKER: I think this is more a case of the evil running out of luck. But it's just as good.

PANEL 5: Favoring Salaak.

5\. SALAAK: I wish I could live on New Genesis with the refugees. There's so much I could teach them about how to dress, how to furnish their homes and so on.

PANEL 6: Favoring Kreon.

6\. KREON: That's a nice idea. Salaak, but I think they've been told what to do for long enough.

PAGE TEN

PANEL 1: In the foreground is Kilowog's group, and In the background Raker's group is starting to fly away from Oa.

1\. KILOWOG: All right, let's go.

PANEL 2: The view is looking down toward the Central Power Battery, Raker's group is leading the way as the two groups fly away from Oa.

Silent panel.

PANEL 3: The two groups are approaching Apokolips.

Silent panel.

PANEL 4: It's nighttime here. Raker's group is flying toward a large empty plain. At the edge of the plain stands a structure about 1,300 feet across and 20 feet high. This is one of the portals that will transport the refugees. It looks like a giant soccer goal without the netting,

**Note to the colorist: Let's make the structure white instead of the stereotypical green.**

Silent panel.

PANEL 5: Raker's group flies in and starts to pull up above the structure.

Silent panel

PANEL 6: The group is floating vertically above the middle of the structure and looking out over the empty plain. The five of them are close enough together to converse.

2\. RAKER: And now we wait.

PAGE ELEVEN:

PANEL 1: Kilowog's group is floating over an identical portal and facing Darkseid's palace in the distance. Darkseid and his party are gathered on the palace grounds but are too far away to be made out individually. Kilowog and Boodikka are on opposite ends of the line, and Guy is beside Kilowog.

1\. GUY: Why do you hate me?

2\. KILOWOG: What are you talking about?

PANEL 2: Favoring Guy

3\. GUY: You put Arisia and Ramey in Salaak's group, and you gave me Boodikka.

PANEL 3: Favoring Kilowog

4\. KILOWOG: Come on. Boodikka's body is amazing.

5\. GUY: Well... I guess you would think so.

PANEL 4: Close on Kilowog

6\. KILOWOG: Tomar has a hot sister, if you can get past the beak.

PANEL 5. Favoring Guy.

7\. GUY: I don't have a problem with beaks. I'll ask Tomar about her.

PANEL 6: Favoring Boodikka, who is furious.

8\. BOODIKKA: I know you two are talking about me down there.

PAGE TWELVE

PANEL 1: The Dreggs are huddled together in the midst of a mass of Hunger Dogs.

Silent panel.

PANEL 2: Favoring a Hunger Dog FATHER, MOTHER and SMALL DAUGHTER, who are standing near the Dreggs. The mother is holding the child.

1\. CHILD: It's cold out here.

PANEL 3: On the father.

2\. FATHER: You'll be warm soon. And I'll be able to take care of you the way a father should be.

PANEL 4: On the three of them.

3\. MOTHER: You've always taken care of us.

PANEL 5: The father is looking at the child.

4\. FATHER: You won't have to see your father jump with fear every time he hears a noise in the night.

PANEL 6: Close on the father.

5\. FATHER: Now maybe I can finally feel like a man.

PAGE THIRTEEN:

PANEL 1: Favoring the mother, who is talking to the child.

1\. MOTHER: We'll be in a new place soon. One that's safe.

PANEL 2: On the mother and child.

2\. MOTHER: And where everyone gets enough to eat.

PANEL 3: Favoring the child, who is gazing at her, amazed.

Silent panel

PANEL 4: All the Hunger Dogs are starting to rise from the ground.

4\. CHILD: What's happening?

PANEL 5: The mass of Hunger Dogs is floating about six feet off the ground.

5\. MOTHER: It's time.

PANEL 6: Favoring the parents and child. The father is beaming at his wife and child.

Silent panel.

PAGE FOURTEEN

PANEL 1: Darkside, his family and lieutenants have gathered on the grounds of his palace, surrounded by Parademons.

1\. DESAAD: They'll end up as chattel again sooner or later. That's what always happens to the weak.

2\. KALIBAK: Maybe not on New Genesis. The weak rule that world.

PANEL 2: A Parademon in the crowd calls out to the leaders.

3\. PARADEMON #1: We're defeated/

PANEL 3: Darkseid turns to glower at him.

Silent panel.

PANEL 4: Omega Beams from Darkseid's eyes blast the Parademon.

Silent panel.

PANEL 5: The nearby Parademons flee in terror as the blasted one writhes.

4\. PARADEMON #1: Ahhhhhhh! Ah!

PANEL 6: Favoring Darkseid, with the dying Parademon in the background.

5\. DARKSEID: Let him take his time dying.

PAGE FIFTEEN

PANEL 1: Taking in the rulers.

1\. DARKSEID: Apokolips is finished, but we're not.

PANEL 2: Another view of the rulers.

2\. KALIBAK: When we rebuild our power, I hope the Green Lantern Corps will be our first target.

PANEL 3: Favoring Darkseid.

3\. DARKSEID: Raker Qarrigat will be the first one I kill.

PANEL 4: Favoring Kanto.

4\. KANTO: Sparing our lives was stupid and weak. They'll regret it.

PANEL 5: A nearby Boom Tube is starting to light up. The burning Parademon is in the background.

5\. STOMPA: Someone is coming through the Boom Tube. How can it still be working?

PANEL 6: A flash of light erupts from the Boom Tube.

Silent panel.

PAGE SIXTEEN:

PANEL 1: The members of Raker's team are floating above the portal. A mass of Hunger Dogs is being pulled into the portal, floating about six feet off the ground.

1\. RAMEY: Why are so many of them twitching and jerking?

PANEL 2. Favoring Raker.

2\. RAKER: It's a nervous reaction to living a lifetime of extreme stress, with no way to escape.

PANEL 3. A view from behind the Lanterns, tilted down on the Hunger Dogs.

3\. RAMEY: Oh, how awful.

4\. KREON: The ones who did this to them should be killed, not rescued.

PANEL 4: A view now facing the Lanterns and tilted down on the Hunger Dogs, thus showing the Hunger Dogs from behind.

5\. SALAAK: There are many things that should happen but won't. These wretches being saved from their misery is miracle enough.

PANEL 5: On Raker's face.

6\. RAKER: So it is, Kreon.

PANEL 6: A view from in front of the Lanterns and tilted up. Behind the Lanterns is a curving beam that's rising up from behind the portal and into the stars. Arisia is looking back and up at the beam.

**Note to the colorist: The beam is rainbow colored.**

7\. ARISIA: In the mythology of the planet Earth, there was a bridge called Bifrost that led from Earth to Heaven. It shimmered like that beam, so it was sometimes called the Trembling Way. This is the Trembling Way that's taking those wretched creatures to their Heaven

PAGE SEVENTEEN

PANEL 1: Ramey is starting to fly away from the portal, out over the mass of Hunger Dogs that being pulled into the portal.

1\. RAMEY: I want to look at them. I want to remember what they were like.

PANEL 2: Ramey is flying above the throng of Hunger Dogs that's moving toward the portal.

Silent panel.

PANEL 3: Ramey is gazing down on the Dreggs, who are huddled together in the midst of the Hunger Dogs, bewildered.

Silent panel.

PANEL 4: Favoring Kreon, with Ramey in the background flying out over the Hunger Dogs.

2\. KREON: I wish the Central Power Battery could do this for all the oppressed of the universe. Non-interference is the right way, but it's painful.

PANEL 5: The couple with the small daughter who we saw earlier are approaching the portal.

Silent panel.

PANEL 6: The couple's little girl is pointing up at Ramey, and behind Ramey is the curving rainbow beam rising into space.

3\. CHILD: Look, mother. An angel

PAGE EIGHTEEN

PANEL 1: Guy is looking toward Darkseid's palace and speaking into his ring.

1\. GUY: Ring, what was that flash?

2\. GUY'S RING: Someone has arrived on the planet through a Boom Tube.

PANEL 2: Favoring Kilowog, who is speaking into his ring.

3\. KILOWOG: Central Power Battery, can you advise us when you'll start the second evacuation?

PANEL 3: Favoring Kilowog's ring.

Silent panel.

PANEL 4: Group shot.

4\. TOMAR RE: No answer from the Central Power Battery? It always acknowledges calls immediately.

PANEL 5: Favoring Guy

5\. GUY: Ring, how could a Boom Tube still be working? And who arrived in it?

6\. GUY'S RING: I'm unable to answer either question,

PANEL 6: Favoring Kilowog.

7\. KILOWOG: Ring, what's the status of the first evaluation?

8\. KILOWOG'S RING: The Hunger Dogs and the Dreggs have now been sent to New Genesis. However, I can pick up no readings from the members of Raker Qarrigat's group of Green Lanterns..

PAGE NINETEEN

PANEL 1: On Guy, who is speaking into his ring.

1\. GUY: Arisia, can you hear me?

PANEL 2: Favoring Guy's ring.

Silent panel.

PANEL 3: Favoring Guy.

2: GUY: Ring, what kind of a being could override the Central Power Battery and make a Boom Tube work, and could cloak itself from your sensors?

3\. GUY'S RING: I'm unable to answer.

PANEL 4: Group shot.

4\. CHASELON: That doesn't sound good. Maybe we should go over there and see what's happening,

5\. GUY: Hold on. It might be a trick.

PANEL 5: The view is from behind the Lanterns, looking toward Darkseid's palace complex.

6\. BOODIKKA: If we have to fight them, I'm not taking any prisoners.

7\. GUY: Save Little Boy Blue for me. I want to stuff his head and mount it on my basement wall.

PANEL 6: In the distance, a white flash envelops Darkseid's group and the palace complex.

Silent panel.

PAGE TWENTY

SPLASH: There's now a vast crater in the place of the palace complex and its grounds. Darkseid and his minions are also gone. The five Lanterns in Kilowog's group are still floating above the portal.

1\. CHASELON: What happened?

CAPTION: To be continued...

GREEN LANTERN: EARTH'S WARRIOR #2

THE TREMBLING WAY, PART 2 OF 4

PAGE ONE

SPLASH: The five Green Lanterns who had been supervising the evacuation of Apokolips's rulers to their new home on Perdition are flying over the crater where Darkseid's government complex had stood.

KILOWOG: Ring, do you know where they've gone?

KILOWOG'S RING: They've gone to Perdition.

PAGE TWO

PANEL 1: A view back over Guy's shoulder as he's looking back at the rainbow bridge that's rising from the portal behind the Lanterns.

1\. GUY: Ring, why were the buildings transported along with them?

2\. GUY'S RING: I'm unable to answer.

PANEL 2: The Lanterns have landed on the floor of the crater.

3\. CHASELON: Ring, is any of the equipment that went with them still functional?

4\. CHASELON'S RING: Only the Boom Tube. The rest of it is beyond repair.

PANEL 3: A closer view of the Lanterns.

5\. KILOWOG: That's a relief at least.

6\. BOODIKKA: Who could have done this?

PANEL 4: Favoring Guy.

7\. GUY: Only a Guardian.

PANEL 5: Favoring Tomar Re.

8\. TOMAR RE: Yes. I'm afraid that's the only thing that makes any sense.

9\. GUY (to his ring): Arisia, can you hear me?

PANEL 6: On Guy.

10\. GUY: No answer.

PAGE THREE

PANEL 1: A front view of the group.

1\. TOMAR RE: Ring, could they use the Boom Tube to escape from Perdition?

2\. TOMAR'S RING: That would kill them. As the Hunger Dogs and the Dreggs must stay on New Genesis for the rest of their lives, so this planet's former rulers must remain on Perdition.

PANEL 2: Favoring Kilowog.

3\. KILOWOG: All right. Let's go to Perdition. But remember that we're dealing with something that's very powerful. Maybe it's even able to override our rings.

PANEL 3: The Lanterns are rising from the crater floor.

4\. GUY: It's Appa Ali Apsa. And our rings will be useless against him

5\. BOODIKKA: What?

PANEL 4: Favoring Guy, as the Lanterns move away from Apokolips.

6\. GUY: Of course it's him. No other Guardian would do such a thing.

PANEL 5. A view of the group from the back.

7\. TOMAR RE: But why?

8\. GUY: He's insane. That's why.

PANEL 6: On Guy.

9\. GUY: Ring, keep searching for the other party of Lanterns, and let me know at once if you locate any of them.

PAGE FOUR

PANEL 1: It's night on the grounds of Darkseid's palace complex. The Old Timer is standing near the Boom Tube. He's wearing something around his waist that looks like a large Power Ring. Darkseid and his minions are surrounding him.

1\. DARKSEID: You're a Guardian, aren't you?

PANEL 2: Favoring the Old Timer, who looks quite insane.

2\. OLD TIMER: You have something that I want. And I have something that you want. I believe we can work out an arrangement.

PANEL 3: Favoring the Old Timer and Darkseid.

3\. DARKSEID: First, where are we?.

4, OLD TIMER: You're on your new home. Raker Qarrigat called it Perdition, but you're free to call it whatever you want.

PANEL 4: On Darkseid.

5\. DARKSEID: And we can never leave here?

6\. OLD TIMER (from off-panel): No. But I've provided you with some shelter at least. by transporting the buildings with you. I ask nothing in return for that.

PANEL 5: A longer view, taking in Darkseid's family and his lieutenants.

7\. DARKSEID: Then what might I still have that you could want?

8\. OLD TIMER: I need that Boom Tube.

PANEL 6: On the Old Timer, who is gripping the artifact around his waist with two hands.

8\. OLD TIMER: In return for it, I offer you this. It's the Master Ring.

PAGE FIVE

PANEL 1: Favoring the Old Timer and Darkseid.

1\. DARKSEID: What would you do with a Boom Tube?

2\. OLD TIMER: Obviously nothing to harm you. I could destroy you all at any time if I wanted to. So don't be concerned about that. You can't use the Boom Tube anyway, so the Master Ring is all that should concern you.

PANEL 2: On Darkseid.

3\. DARKSEID: I want to continue this discussion in private.

PANEL 3. On the Old Timer.

5\. OLD TIMER: No, I want everyone to hear this. The Master Ring does everything that a power ring can do, except with five times more power. And it never needs recharging. It'll be useful to you on such a barren world.

PANEL 4: A view taking in Darkseid's family.

5\. DARKSEID: Could I use it to repair the technical devices and power them?

6\. OLD TIMER: No. Your primary use for the ring would be to physically analyze things. And you can use it for heavy work, such as excavations and blasting.

PANEL 5: Favoring Darkseid.

7\. DARKSEID: And for military purposes?

8, OLD TIMER: Not beyond this planet's atmosphere. I've modified it so that its power won't extend any farther.

PANEL 6: On the Old Timer, who has raised one hand and is looking up.

8\. OLD TIMER: We have some visitors.

PAGE SIX

PANEL 1: The party of Green Lanterns is flying in, approaching the group on the grounds of the palace complex.

Silent panel.

PANEL 2: The Lanterns are floating vertically, looking down on the crowd. The Old Timer is gripping the Master Ring.

1\. GUY: Where are the other five Green Lanterns, Apsa?

2\. OLD TIMER: I'm keeping them alive. I need them to power the Master Ring.

PANEL 3: On the Green Lanterns.

3\. KILOWOG: What are you doing here, Apsa?

PANEL 4. On the Old Timer.

4\. OLD TIMER: Nothing that you need to know about.

PANEL 5: On the Green Lanterns.

5\. CHASELON: You've overridden the programming of the Central Power Battery, and you've kidnapped five Green Lanterns. We do need to know about that.

PANEL 6: A burst of green energy is shooting from the Master Ring toward the Green Lanterns.

Silent panel.

PAGE SEVEN

PANEL 1: The Lanterns are again on the floor of the crater on Apokolips.

1\. BOODIKKA: He sent us back to Apokolips? I suppose we should feel grateful he didn't kill us.

2\. GUY: Ring, show us a hologram of what Apsa and Darkseid are doing on Perdition.

PANEL 2: A hologram of the scene on Perdition has appeared before the Lanterns.

3\. DARKSEID (in the hologram): Why don't you just take the Boom Tube? Why do you want to trade for it?

4\. OLD TIMER (in the hologram): I'm not a thief.

PANEL 3. Another view of the hologram.

5\. DARKSEID: Take it, and give me the ring.

PANEL 4: A green flash engulfs the scenario in the hologram.

Silent panel.

PANEL 5: In the hologram, the Master Ring has materialized around Darkseid's waist. The Old Timer and the Boom Tube have vanished.

Silent panel

PANEL 6: Closer on Darkseid in the hologram.

6\. MASTER RING: Security alert. A Power Ring is watching you.

PAGE EIGHT

PANEL 1: In the hologram, Darkseid is gripping the Master Ring.

1\. DARKSEID: Stop it if you can.

PANEL 2: The hologram shorts out.

Silent panel.

PANEL 3: On the five Lanterns in the crater, favoring Guy.

2\. GUY'S RING: My contact with the Master Ring's energy has allowed me to determine what's happened to the missing Green Lanterns. They're imprisoned underground on Perdition, in a cloaked location.

PANEL 4: Favoring Guy.

3\. GUY: We've got to get them out of there. And we need to do it right now, before Darkseid gets any more practice at using that ring.

4\. KILOWOG: Let's go.

PANEL 5: The Lanterns are flying out of the crater.

5\. GUY: Remember that we're doing this for one reason only. It's to get them out alive. We have no other jurisdiction to attack Darkseid.

6\. TOMAR RE: Apsa wouldn't take the Boom Tube because he's not a thief. But he kidnapped five Green Lanterns to power the Master Ring.

PANEL 6: The Lanterns are flying away from Apokolips.

7\. CHASELON: I'm sure that makes perfect sense to him.

PAGE NINE

PANEL 1: The Lanterns are flying through space.

1\. TOMAR RE: He didn't kill us either. He thinks he's quite moral.

PANEL 2: Another view of the group.

3: CHASELON: Let's hope Darkseid doesn't figure out how to augment his Omega Beams with the energy of the Mater Ring..

PANEL 3: Favoring Guy.

4: GUY: We need to stay outside the planet's atmosphere. His Omega Beams can reach that far but the Master Ring can't.

PANEL 4: A view of the Lanterns from the front.

6\. CHASELON: Ring, would our destroying the Master Ring have any detrimental effect on any Green Lanterns or on the Central Power Battery?

5\. CHASELON'S RING: There would be no direct effects.

PANEL 5: The Lanterns are approaching Perdition

7\. KILOWOG: This is probably close enough.

8\. BOODIKKA: So what do we do now?

PANEL 6: Favoring Guy

9\. GUY: I've got an idea. Ring, we're going to attack Darkseid. Regardless of what we ask you to do, above all you're to take all possible measures to protect the Green Lanterns who are fueling the Master Ring.

10\. GUY'S RING: Understood.

PAGE TEN

PANEL 1: On the grounds of Darkseid's palace, favoring a PARADEMON who is addressing Darkseid.

1\. PARADEMON: Do we have anything to eat, my lord?

PANEL 2: Favoring Darkseid.

2\. DARKSEID: I'm told that this planet has edible plants. Find some and bring them to us, and bring some water too. After we've eaten our fill, then you may eat, if anything remains.

PANEL 3: Favoring Darkseid and his inner circle. A green beam is erupting from the Master Ring and shooting into space.

3\. DARKSEID: What's happening?

PANEL 4: A longer view, taking in more of the Parademons. The green beam is continuing to rise from the Master Ring.

4\. MASTER RING: The five Green Lanterns have returned and are attacking you with phaser beams. I'm forming a force field to protect you.

PANEL 5: A view from a high perspective taking in the palace grounds. A green beam from space is striking a green force field that the Master Ring is creating. Darkseid and the Master Ring can't be distinguished from this height.

Silent panel.

PANEL 6: On Darkseid and his minions.

5\. MASTER RING: The pressure is intense. They're merging the beams from their rings into one.

6\. DARKSEID: Locate the Green Lanterns and guide my Omega Beams to strike them.

7\. MASTER RING: They're outside the atmosphere, beyond my sensor range.

PAGE ELEVEN

PANEL 1: On the five Lanterns in space, who are looking down on the Perdition.

1\. GUY: Ring, can we break through the force field he's forming?

2\. GUY'S RING: It's too strong. He's enhancing it with his Omega Beams now.

PANEL 2: Favoring Guy.

3\. GUY: Ring, can the Central Power Battery shut down the Master Ring?

4\. GUY's RING: No. That's outside of its programming.

PANEL 3: Another view of Guy and his ring.

5\. GUY: Ring, the Master Ring is siphoning the power of five Green Lanterns who have been kidnapped, for a purpose that conflicts with their duties. Can we use the Central Power Battery to help us break that force field?

6\. GUY'S RING: Yes.

PANEL all the Green Lanterns.

7\. GUY'S RING: I'm tapping into the Central Power Battery now for more power to attack the force field.

PANEL 5: On Darkseid, on the planet's surface

8\. MASTER RING: The pressure against the force field is overwhelming. If you don't withdraw it, it'll shatter soon, and you and everyone beneath it will be killed by the shards.

PANEL 6: A hologram of Kilowog has appeared above Darkseid and his minions.

9\. KILOWOG'S HOLOGRAM: Darkseid. Turn over the Master Ring to us and we'll leave you in peace. Otherwise your force field will explode and will kill all of you.

PAGE TWELVE

PANEL 1: Favoring Darkseid, who is enraged.

1\. MASTER RING: If the force field shatters, its Omega Beam component will form shrapnel that will fatally poison everyone it wounds.

2\. KALIBAK: Father, give them the ring. We can rebuild our power without it.

PANEL 2: Favoring Darkseid.

3\. DARKSEID: You're asking me to give up all this power? I'm stronger now than I've ever been.

PANEL 3: Favoring Grayven.

4\. GRAYVEN: Father, we're your greatest power. Don't let us die.

PANEL 4: Favoring Steppenwolf.

5\. STEPPENWOLF: Give them the ring, Darkseid.

PANEL 5: On Darkseid.

5\. DARKSEID: Ring, maintain the force field for as long as you can, but take me to the Green Lanterns who are supplying your energy.

7\. MASTER RING: The force field will explode in a few seconds.

PANEL 6. In a view from above, the force field shatters with a tremendous blast.

Silent panel.

PAGE THIRTEEN

PANEL 1: The Green Lanterns are flying down toward the planet.

1\. KILOWOG'S RING: Darkseid had fled to a cloaked location. Everyone else in his party is dead or dying.

PANEL 2: The Lanterns are approaching a dreadful scene. Below them, the Parademons and Darkseid's family and warriors have been sliced and impaled by shards of the force field. Most are dead, and the few living are writhing in agony.

2\. KILOWOG'S RING: The poisoning is intensely painful. Some of them will take many hours to die.

PANEL 3: The Lanterns are hovering over Yuga Khan and Heggra, who are sprawled near each other.

3\. HEGGRA: He left us. He left us to die.

4: YUGA KHAN: It burns, it burns.

PANEL 4: The Lanterns are hovering over an agonized Parademon.

5\. PARADEMON: Uhhhhhhh. Uhh.

PANEL 5: Mortalla and Desaad are lying near each other.

5\. MORTALLA: He threw us away.

PANEL 6: The Lanterns are standing near the bloody Kalibak, who is gesturing piteously to them from the ground.

KALIBAK: Please, please kill us. Don't let us suffer like this.

PAGE FOURTEEN

PANEL 1: In a downtown cityscape on Kandor, pedestrians are looking around themselves, startled.

1\. MAN IN CROWD: What's happening? Everything is moving.

2\. WOMAN IN CROWD: Is it an earthquake?

CATION: In Kandor, on New Krypton...

PANEL 2: Another view of the cityscape.

3\. SECOND MAN IN CROWD: It's too smooth to be an earthquake.

PANEL 3: A crowd of Kandorians has flown high above the city and is looking down on an astonishing sight. The city has been uprooted and is floating above ground, leaving a vast crater.

4\. FLYING WOMAN: We're being taken again.

PANEL 4: Another view of the flying Kandorians.

5\. FLYING MAN: We're being pulled away with the city.

PANEL 5: Closer on several flying Kandorians.

6\. SECOND FLYING WOMAN: I can't escape from the tow.

PANEL 6: Close on several flying Kandorians. Their expressions are anguished.

Silent panel.

PAGE FIFTEEN

PANEL 1: The city is being pulled toward a portal like the ones we saw earlier on Apokolips.

Silent panel.

PANEL 2: On the opposite side of the portal, a curving rainbow bridge is rising into the sky.

Silent panel.

PANEL 3: The rainbow bridge is arching across the cosmos.

Silent panel.

PANEL 4: The city is again sitting on solid ground.

Silent panel.

PANEL 5: Kandorians in the city streets are looking up at an orange sun.

Silent panel.

PANEL 6: A giant hologram of the Old Timer's face has appeared in the sky. He's smiling.

1\. OLD TIMER: People of Kandor. Welcome to your new home.

PAGE SIXTEEN

PANEL 1: Guy is floating above Dersaad.

1\. DESAAD: Please kill me. I can't bear this.

PANEL 2: Another view of Guy and Desaad. A green beam is shooting from Guy's ring and striking him.

Silent panel

PANEL 3: Chaselon is killing a Parademon with a green beam.

Silent panel.

PANEL 4: Tomar Re is killing Yuga Khan.

Silent panel.

PANEL 5. Boodikka is killing Kalibak.

Silent panel.

PANEL 6: The Lanterns are standing among a landscape of corpses.

2\. BOODIKKA: I've dreamed of killing them. But I hated doing that.

PAGE SEVENTEEN

PANEL 1: Favoring Kilowog.

1\. KILOWOG: Let's see if we can find Darkseid.

PANEL Boodikka.

2\. BOODIKKA: Are we just going to leave them here to rot?

PANEL 3: On Kilowog.

3\. KILOWOG: Why not? Do you think they'd do any more for us?

PANEL 4: Favoring Guy.

4\. GUY: She's right. We're supposed to be better than they were. If we're not, then why have we opposed them?

PANEL 5: Kilowog is looking down at the corpses.

Silent panel.

PANEL 6: Taking in all the Lanterns.

5\. KILOWOG: All right. We'll cremate them.

PAGE EIGHTEEN

PANEL 1: In a laboratory setting, the five captive Lanterns are floating about 18 inches off the floor with their backs near a semi-circular wall of about 160 degrees, facing a circular platform. An individual white beam from the ceiling is shining down on each Lantern's head. Their Power Rings are glowing.

1\. RAKER: I don't care what happens to me now. I'm very willing to die, or to hang here until Darkseid dies. That's a small price to pay for freeing the Hunger Dogs and the Dreggs from him. But the rest of you didn't ask for this.

PANEL 2: Favoring Kreon.

2\. KREON: We all feel the same way, Raker.

PANEL 3: Favoring Arisia.

3\. ARISIA: Only Appa Ali Apsa could have done this. We just have to hope that he's working against Darkseid.

PANEL 4: On Ramey.

4\. RAMEY: If he did it, there's probably no way out of here. He's too powerful and knows too much to put us in a situation where we could escape or be rescued.

PANEL 5: Favoring Salaak.

5\. SALAAK: What would he even need with us?

PANEL 6: On Raker.

6\. RAKER: Maybe we're some sort of bargaining leverage. If he's sane enough to need a reason for doing anything.

PAGE NINETEEN

PANEL 1: With a green flash, Darkseid has appeared on the platform.

1\. DARKSEID: Ring, create five spaces to hold more Green Lanterns.

PANEL 2: With another green flash, five empty spaces appear. There are now ten spaces, and together they form a larger semicircle than before, one that nearly surrounds the platform. There's still an opening to enter and exit the platform through.

Silent panel.

PANEL 3: Favoring Darkseid.

2\. DARKSEID: They'll hang here alongside you to help power the Master Ring. They'll make me even more powerful than I am now.

PANEL 4: A closer view of Darkseid.

3\. DARKSEID: You're the bait, and they'll come after you.

PANEL 5: Still closer on Darkseid.

4\. DARKSEID: My family, my warriors, my Parademons. They're all dead. I'm the only one left.

PANEL 6: On Darkseid's face.

5\. DARKSEID: The revenge I take on the Green Lantern Corps will be terrible.

PAGE TWENTY

SPLASH: Darkseid ts standing near Raker and pointing at him.

1\. DARKSEID: You. You caused all this. For how long have you tormented me? I have to keep you alive for now, but I'll settle with you soon.

CAPTION: To be continued...

GREEN LANTERN: EARTH'S WARRIOR #3

THE TREMBLING WAY, PART 3 OF 4

PAGE ONE

SPLASH: HAL JORDAN and JOHN STEWART are standing on a mountainside, looking down into a valley with a huge crater in its floor. They're wearing their GLC uniforms. Emergency vehicles surround the crater.

1\. HAL'S RING: Evergreen City has been taken to Oa, along with hundreds of other cities from around the cosmos. As far as I can tell, the inhabitants were unharmed physically.

2\. HAL: Who did this?

PAGE TWO

PANEL 1: Favoring Hal's ring.

1\. HAL's RING: It was Appa Ali Apsa.

PANEL 2: Favoring John.

2\. JOHN: Why?

3\. HAL's RING: Unable to answer.

PANEL 3: Two shot of Hal and John.

4\. HAL: Because he's insane.

PANEL 4: John is talking to his own ring.

5\. JOHN: Ring, do you know of any way we can undo this?

6\. JOHN'S RING: No. If any of the abducted beings leave Oa, they'll die immediately.

PANEL 5: Over Hal's shoulder, looking down at the crater.

7\. HAL Well. let's go to Oa.

PANEL 6: In space, Hal and John are flying away from Earth.

8\. JOHN: Why did this have to happen to Rose and the kids?

PAGE THREE

PANEL 1: Hal and John are descending toward Oa. The surface looks urban.

1\. HAL: This used to be a wasteland. He's filled it with cities.

PANEL 2: Hal and John are standing before a sign that reads "Evergreen City City Limits." The town looks unharmed.

2\. HAL: I guess the main thing we'd better do is not to act upset. I imagine they're scared to death already. But this is going to be awkward for me.

PANEL 3: Favoring Hal.

3\. JOHN: Why?

4\. HAL: Helen and Toby don't know that I'm a Green Lantern.

PANEL 4: Favoring John.

5\. JOHN: I bet it'll make them feel a lot better.

PANEL 5. There's a green flash in front of Hal and John.

Silent panel.

PANEL 6: SINESTRO is standing before them.

Silent panel.

PAGE FOUR

PANEL 1: Kilowog's group of Green Lanterns has moved the many corpses into a large pit and is hovering above them. A large pile of dirt that they've excavated sits on one edge of the pit.

Silent panel.

PANEL 2: On Kilowog.

1\. KILOWOG: All right. Let's do this.

PANEL 3: The five Lanterns fire beams from their rings into the pit, cremating the corpses.

2\. GUY: Everyone stay upwind from them.

PANEL 4: A view of many burning corpses.

Silent panel.

PANEL 5: A view of KALIBAK'S burning corpse.

Silent panel.

PANEL 6: The Lanterns are using beams from their rings to push the pile of dirt onto the cremated corpses. Billows of smoke are blowing away from the pit.

Silent panel.

PAGE FIVE

PANEL 1: The five Lanterns are standing beside the mound pf earth that now covers the cremated corpses.

1\. KREON: I wish this could have happened long ago. A lot of misery could have been averted.

PANEL 2: Favoring Guy

2\. GUY: We can thank Raker for saving the Hunger Dogs and the Dreggs. Now we've got to get him and the others away from Darkseid alive.

PANEL 3: Favoring Boodikka and Kreon.

3\. BOODIKKA: Our main concern is to capture or kill Darkseid.

4\. KREON: I agree.

PANEL 4: Favoring Guy.

5\. GUY: No, the most important thing is to rescue the others. If Darkseid gets away, then he does. He can't leave this hell-hole planet anyway.

6\. CHASELON: Guy is right.

PANEL 5: On Kilowog.

7\. KILOWOG'S RING: I was able to briefly detect a distress signal from the other Green Lanterns. They're in an underground bunker about 760 miles from here. Apparently they were able to get through for a moment because Darkseid is asleep.

PANEL 6: Taking in the five Lanterns.

8\. KILOWOG: Maybe if we hurry we can catch him still asleep. Let's go.

PAGE SIX

PANEL 1: A giant hologram of the Old Timer in the sky is towering over the people of a city kidnapped from Korrugar. Its RESIDENTS are gazing up at him.

1\. OLD TIMER: No, you haven't died and gone to Heaven. But this is the next best thing.

PANEL 2: The hologram is addressing a city whose RESIDENTS look like clothed velociraptors.

2\. OLD TIMER: All of your needs will be supplied here, at no cost to you.

PANEL 3: The hologram is looking down on a city whose RESIDENTS look like clothed orangutans.

3\. OLD TIMER: Nothing can possibly go wrong.

PANEL 4: A view of the RESIDENTS of a city who look like clothed, bipedal wolves.

4\. OLD TIMER: What more could you ask for?

PANEL 5: A view of the Old Timer over a city whose RESIDENTS were taken from H'iven.

5\. OLD TIMER: A life without conflicts. Can you imagine it?

PANEL 6: CH'P is running down a street in H'iven.

6\. OLD TIMER: You will take part in the greatest social experiment ever devised.

PAGE SEVEN

PANEL 1: Rose, Toby and Helen are standing in the front yard of their house. Other people are standing in their yards along the street.

1\. TOBY: If nobody has to work any more, then we won't have to go to school, will we?

2\. ROSE: I hope we're not going to be here long enough to find out.

PANEL 2: Favoring Toby.

3\. TOBY: No, of course we won't. Because the teachers won't have to work either.

PANEL 3: A view of all three. In the background, Ch'p is running up the street toward them. They haven't noticed him.

4\. ROSE: Kids, there's something I need to tell you. You've heard of the Green Lanterns. Well, I'm pretty sure this has got something to do with Hal Jordan, because he's a Green Lantern.

PANEL 4: On Helen.

5\. HELEN: So that's how he does those magic tricks.

PANEL 5: A view of the three of then. CH'p is nearer to them in the background.

4\. ROSE: I'm sure he's going to do whatever he can for us.

PANEL 6: Helen is staring astonished at Ch'p, who is near them now. She's the only one who's noticed him.

Silent panel.

PAGE EIGHT

PANEL 1: Favoring John, who is standing with Hal and Sinestro at the city limits sign.

1\. JOHN: You have the audacity to come here?

PANEL 2: On Sinestro.

2\. SINESTRO: A city was taken from Korrugar. I want to get it back.

PANEL 3: Taking in all three from a distance.

3\. JOHN: The murderer of Abin Sur and Katma Tui has suddenly become concerned about the welfare of his people.

PANEL 4: Favoring Sinestro.

4\. SINESTRO: However much you hate me, I promise you I hate myself much more. I don't expect you to believe that, but you should believe that I want to get my people back. And you might need my help.

PANEL 5: On Hal.

5\. HAL: We might not have a choice, John. We might need him. But Sinestro, if one of us even suspect you're about to try something, we'll kill you with out bare hands.

PANEL 6: On Sinestro.

6\. SINESTRO: That's fair enough.

7\. JOHN: It doesn't sound fair enough to me.

PAGE NINE

PANEL 1: Sinestro is speaking to his ring,

1\. SINESTRO: Ring, I'm going to place you in John Stewart's custody. I wish to retain only my powers of flight and self-protection, and the ability to act against the abductor of these cities.

PANEL 2: Favoring John

2\. SINESTRO: If I try to use you in a hostile way toward anyone else, you're to disobey me and to remain John Stewart's property permanently. Otherwise, you're to revert to my custody 48 hours from now.

PANEL 3: Sinestro starts to remove his ring.

Silent panel.

PANEL 4: Sinestro hands his ring to John.

3\. SINESTRO: Put it on.

PANEL 5: John looks down on the ring in his hand.

Silent panel.

PANEL 6: On Hal

Silent panel.

PAGE TEN

PANEL 1: Kilowog's group of Green Lanterns is flying above the surface of Perdition.

1\. KILOWOG: We're pretty close. Let's land among those rocks.

PANEL 2: The Lanterns are landing among some boulders.

2\. KILOWOG: Ring, can you give us a view of the other Green Lanterns?

PANEL 3: The Lanterns have landed, and a view projecting from Kilowog's ring shows the imprisoned Lanterns.

3\. TOMAR RE: We've got to get them out of there.

PANEL 4: A view of Darkseid in repose in a chair is projecting from Boodikka's ring.

4\. BOODIKKA: Ring, can you get us in there without his detecting us?

5\. BOODIKKA'S RING: Yes, unless he happens to wake up.

PANEL 5: Favoring Kilowog

6\. KILOWOG: Let's go now then.

PANEL 6: The other Lanterns are flying off, but Guy is holding back.

7\. GUY: Wait, hold on. That looks too easy.

PAGE ELEVEN

PANEL 1: Guy remains floating above the rocks while the other four Lanterns fly away.

1\. GUY (thinking): If that works, I guess Boodikka will call me a coward.

PANEL 2: The four Lanterns are being engulfed by a beam that's rising from an opening in the ground.

Silent panel.

PANEL 3: The beam is pulling the Lanterns into the opening.

2\. KILOWOG (thinking): The tow is too strong. We can't get away from it.

PANEL 4: Inside Darkseid's makeshift lair below ground., he's very much awake. A projection from the Master Ring is showing him a view of Guy, who is floating above the rocks where the Lanterns landed earlier.

3\. DARKSEID: One laggard. Are you programmed against killing him?

4\. MASTER RING: No.

5\. DARKSEID: Then do it. I don't need him.

PANEL 5: Guy is hurled backward by the force of a blast.

Silent panel.

PANEL 6: Guy is lying in the wasteland of Perdition, bloodied, dirty and motionless.

Silent panel.

PAGE TWELVE

PANEL 1: Hal, John and Sinestro are standing in Rose's yard with Rose, Toby, Helen and Ch'p.

1\. CH'P: I found them because I detected that a close relative of yours was close by, Hal. That's a capability of my people.

PANEL 2: Favoring Rose.

2\. ROSE: That old blue man appeared in the sky and told us he had solved all our problems.

PANEL 3: Hal moves close to Rose.

3\. HAL: I don't think he has. But maybe we can help.

PANEL 4: On John.

4\. JOHN: Rose. I'm so sorry this happened to you and the kids.

PANEL 5: Favoring Rose.

5\. ROSE: Thank you, John. I don't think that creature really means any harm.

PANEL 6. On John.

6\. JOHN: It's an old story. Someone who thinks he has all the answers and never imagines that he might be wrong.

PAGE THIRTEEN

PANEL 1: Helen is pointing at Sinestro.

1\. HELEN: Is he the devil?

2\. JOHN: Pretty close.

PANEL 2: Favoring Sinestro.

3\. SINESTRO: I'm here to help you, and the people who were taken from my own world. And I know that I don't have all the answers.

PANEL 3: On Ch'p.

4\. CH'P: This is once that I wish I still had my ring.

PANEL 4: On Hal.

5\. HAL: Well, let's go try to reason with Appa. Not that reasoning with a lunatic is ever a good idea.

PANEL 5: Helen is pointing toward Ch'p.

6\. HELEN: Uncle Hal, how did you meet him?

7\. HAL: He'll tell you about it.

PANEL 6: Rose, Toby, Helen and Ch'p watch Hal, John and Sinestro fly away.

Silent panel.

PAGE FOURTEEN

PANEL 1: There are now nine Lanterns floating in the chamber of captivity. One space, which would have held Guy, is empty. Chaselon is floating much higher off the floor than the others, on a level with their heads.

1\. TOMAR RE: So you've just been suspended here? You haven't eaten or anything?

PANEL 2: Favoring Ramey.

2\. RAMEY: Somehow we're being supplied with the energy to keep us alive. Maybe from this planet's sun.

PANEL 3: Another group view.

3\. KREON: There's no physical discomfort. We just can't go anywhere.

PANEL 4: On Chaselon.

4\. CHASELON: Appa seems to have thought of everything.

PANEL 5: Another group view.

5\. RAKER: Where is Guy?

6\. KILOWOG: He got hit with an explosion. It didn't look good.

PANEL 6: Close on Arisia, whose expression is pained.

Silent panel.

PAGE FIFTEEN

PANEL 1: On Raker.

1\. RAKER: A bad Lantern to lose. And a bad person to lose.

PANEL 2: On Salaak.

2\. SALAAK: His spirit won't die. It'll live in me.

PANEL 3: On Boodikka.

3\. BOODIKKA: Darkseid had better pray that I never get my hands on him. I'll flay him alive.

PANEL 4: On Kreon.

4\. KREON: We'll honor Guy when we serve justice to his killer.

PANEL 5: On Kilowog.

KILOWOG: Guy and I had something special.

PANEL 6: Boodikka is watching Arisia, who has a tear running down her cheek.

Silent panel.

PAGE SIXTEEN

PANEL 1: Hal, John and Sinestro have flown up to confront the Old Timer's hologram, and are floating horizontally before him.

1\. HAL: Appa, why have you done this?

PANEL 2: On the Old Timer's face. He's smiling.

2\. OLD TiMER: Welcome to the happiest place in the universe, my children.

PANEL 3: Favoring John.

3\. JOHN: You uprooted people from their home worlds without their leave, brought them to a strange planet and dumped them among strangers. You did that to make them happy?

PANEL 4: Favoring the Old Timer.

4\. OLD TIMER: The Mosaic cities will serve as a beacon and an inspiration for the whole cosmos. They'll prove that different beings can live together in peace and joy.

PANEL 5: On the three Lanterns.

5\. HAL: Maybe some of them will be happy here, Appa. But what if some are not? You've made it so they can't leave. Can you force them to be happy?

PANEL 6: Favoring Sinestro

6\. SINESTRO: Sentient beings are not laboratory animals, Appa. They don't exist so you can conduct experiments on them.

PAGE SEVENTEEN

PANEL 1: The Old Timer has stopped smiling.

1\. OLD TIMER: I don't need any lectures about morality from a murderer, Sinestro.

PANEL 2. On John.

2\. JOHN: He's no different from you, Appa. He thought his ends justified the means he used.

PANEL 3: The Old Timer looks angry and has raised one hand.

3\. OLD TIMER: That will be enough of you.

PANEL 4: A white flash engulfs Hal, John and Sinestro.

Silent panel.

PANEL 5: Hal, John and Sinestro have vanished.

Silent panel.

PANEL 6: On Helen, Rose, Toby and C'hp, who are aghast.

4\. HELEN: Uncle Hal!

PAGE EIGHTEEN

PANEL 1: Taking in the nine captive Lanterns.

1\. CHASELON: So we just float here until we're rescused?

PANEL 2: Favoring Kreon.

2\. KREON: We don't know what the Master Ring is capable of. I'm not sure that anyone can free us.

PANEL 3: A group view.

3\. KILOWOG: If Appa set this up, then I doubt that the Corps could do it.

PANEL 4: Favoring Salaak.

4\. SALAAK: I think Appa is even worse than Darkseid.

PANEL 5: Group view.

5\. BOODIKKA: I imagine Darkseid will be here soon and we'll have to smell his breath.

PANEL 6: Darkseid materializes in a flash in the center of the platform.

Silent panel.

PAGE NINETEEN

PANEL 1: Darkseid is now standing close to Arisia and is leering at her.

1\. DARKSEID: Ring, what about the other one? Guy Gardner?

2\. MASTER RING: He's producing no vital signs.

PANEL 2: Darkseid has placed an index finger on Arisia's cheek.

3\. DARKSEID: I've killed a Green Lantern. The first of many.

PANEL 3: Darkseid is now standing before Ramey and leering at her.

4\. DARKSEID: But I won't kill all of them. Just the males. I'll bring the females here and breed a race of master warriors from them

PANEL 4: Darkseid has placed his index finger on Ramey's shoulder.

5\. DARKSEID: It won't be a bad life. You'll see.

PANEL 5: Darkseid is now standing before Raker.

6\. DARKSEID: Maybe I'll keep you alive though and make you a piece of furniture. Maybe I'll rest my feet on you when I sit on my throne. I know you'd like that.

PANEL 6: Another view of Darkseid and Raker.

7\. A VOICE FROM BEHIND DARKSEID: But there's something you don't know.

PAGE TWENTY

SPLASH: Darkseid has half-turned to see Guy standing on the platform behind him. Guy's uniform is torn, he's dirty, and blood is running down one cheek. His ring is glowing.

1\. GUY: You don't know that I'm the one true Green Lantern. But you're about to find it out.

CAPTION: Next, in the conclusion of the Fourth World saga, a battered and weakened Guy must fight a supercharged Darkseid alone to the death...


End file.
